There exist many devices and methods for controlling burrowing rodents which cause many problems as discussed in previous literature. One popular group utilizes a spring loaded trap. Most spring loaded traps require a tunnel entrance to be opened to insert the trap. A rodent is cinched after a trigger is tripped as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,984 by Louis H. Anderson filed Aug. 13, 1940. A drawback with these devices is that some rodents push soil to block tunnel entrances. The pushed soil trips the device without capturing the rodent. Repeated attempts are required for success. Another drawback is the need to open the tunnel entrances to insert the device. Many hours of digging and searching for tunnels is needed when large surface areas need to be treated. A different approach is seen in FR 2731584 “Mechanical Device for Extermination” by Meynieux Jean filed on 1995 Mar. 15. A spring loaded trap is placed vertically in a hole made by a probe that has located a rodent tunnel. A trigger mechanism is tripped which results in a harpooning of the rodent. Once again, the pushing of soil by the rodent may cause the trap to misfire. The advantage of this device is that tunnel entrances do not need to be opened and exposed.
Many popular devices for exterminating burrowing rodents utilize poison bait such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,262 “Device for Poisoning Rodents” by John Bailey filed Nov. 28, 1933. These devices utilize a probe for locating a rodent tunnel in combination with a poison dispensing mechanism. Another example of this type of device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,271 “Gopher Probe” by Tom A. Rianda filed Oct. 22, 1947. In this configuration a tubular probe locates a tunnel which is used to drop poison bait. The drawback with these devices is that poison left in the ground is toxic to the environment and is unsuitable for organic gardening. Poison left in the ground may also eventually be consumed by non-targeted animals. Once poison is buried in the ground it is impossible to retrieve. It is uneconomical and hazardous to bury large amounts of poison bait in the ground as only a small portion is actually consumed.
Another poison bait system utilizes poisoned stakes such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,254 “Poisoned Stake Device, Method of Making and Method of Using” by James E. Speed filed Aug. 22, 2003 or CN20112035110U 20110209 “Mulberry Longicorn Killing Stick” by Chengyan Wang filed 2011 Aug. 24. A variation of the poison stake is seen in CN20101513115 20101020 “Poison Stick for Controlling Tree Trunk Pests and Making Thereof” by Baolin Liu filed 2011 Apr. 6. This type of device is typically made of solid material which is driven into the ground to exterminate a pest. In similarity, delivering a stick form consumable poison into the tunnel of a burrowing rodent is the subject of the present invention.